


home alone

by orphan_account



Series: extra help [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Demon Choi San, Hybrids, I'm h word, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, it's ot7 because I feel really uncomfy writing jongho in this type of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wooyoung is the only omega in a six person household, charged with taking care of "relaxing" five alphas in between their missions. when he decides it's too much to tackle alone, he does the only thing he can do while his pack members are gone: wooyoung gets his best friend to help him summon an incubus.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: extra help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734277
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	home alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, please read the tags! I chose not to include jongho in this type of story because I feel iffy about writing ateez's poor maknae in a sexual way, hope you readers understand :/ anyways, enjoy this story! i will likely be writing additions to this series, so subscribe! I love you all, please comment your thoughts and leave a kudos if you loved it!! <33

wooyoung was a happy omega, no doubt about it. 

when he was recruited fresh out of high school by the mercenary company kq and assigned to their unit called “ateez”, he had been ecstatic. wooyoung had been even more excited when he met his five new alpha roomates, even if he was forced to be called the gay nympho at uni when he started attending in the fall. (kq made quick work of converting his classes to online ones.)

he got paid sixty-five thousand dollars a year for “keeping the alphas relaxed” between jobs, which basically just meant that wooyoung could exploit being a slut to its full potential.

wooyoung was getting free living space and being paid to have sex with hot guys, with no strings attached. joining kq really might have been the luckiest decision he had ever made in his entire life.

however, even if he was happy bouncing on dick every couple hours, it didn’t mean that his job was easy. staying in close quarters with five perpetually alphas, although some were gentle, did end up taking its toll on wooyoung’s body. he was always tired, sometimes falling asleep in random places throughout the house and only being woken up for sex fifteen minutes later. wooyoung was always the middleman when two members got in a fight, always the one trying to get them to communicate, always being tugged this way and that way and into someone rooms for a quick fuck.

“and that’s why i need your help!” wooyoung ended his convincing speech into his cellphone. his roomates are off somewhere on a mission that wooyoung doesn’t really want to know about, even if he was allowed to, so he’s sitting on the lawn chatting with his best friend

there was silence at the other end of the line, then changbin’s gruff voice responded through the speaker. “..so your brilliant solution is to summon a demon?”

“yes!”

“woo-yah, you’re so dumb.” he can almost hear changbin’s eyes rolling.

“come onnn, help me out?” wooyoung pleads, hoping the cell connection won’t drop out like it usually does since he’s california and his best friend is in seoul.

“ugh, fine. you owe me, though.” wooyoung’s eyes sparkle. seo changbin had been his best friend all throughout his school years, but changbin had become a witch, following in his family’s footsteps while wooyoung went with kq to america, taking advantage of his hybrid blood.

“is there like a spell or something? or a chant? do i have to buy candles?” he’s excited, thinking about all of the free time he’s going to have now that he won’t be occupied all the time. wooyoung’s ass won’t hurt anymore, no more pregnancy scares, and even better?  _ a chance at an actual sleep schedule. _

“nah, i’ll send a bracelet through your mirror and you can just get the incubus to come out. felix, baby, i’m on the phone-” wooyoung thinks it sounds simple enough, and changbin’s boyfriend obviously has his attention. “sorry, i’m back for a moment, minho should be done trapping a demon by tomorrow morning.”

“okay, thanks changbin! i love you~~” wooyoung teases him.

“i hate you, jung wooyoung.” the line goes dead. wooyoung lays back on the green grass, the sun hitting his face. he’s smiling wide, a real smile, and he thinks about how surprised the others are going to be when they get back in a week.

\---

wooyoung wakes up rested for the first time in weeks and smiles at the sunlight cutting through the blinds. he has his own room, complete with scent blockers so the alphas can’t get too far into his personal space (they do anyways, so the whole thing is kind of useless.) and a queen sized bed. wooyoung snatches up his phone without leaving the safe embrace of his blankets and texts changbin.

**_sass_ **

**_dumbass_ **

_ i’m up or whatever, pls use the mirror in my room or yunho is gonna lose it when he gets back _

**_smartass_ **

_ ight i still think this is a terrible idea _

**_dumbass_ **

_ wtvr _

**_smartass_ **

_ if you die i am: NOT coming to ur mf funeral _

**_dumbass_ **

_ very funny _

read 10:56 am

wooyoung idly scrolls through his instagram and returns the snaps his omega friends sent him. kq is only one of the many companies under the supernatural industry giant ENT, and all of the training camps wooyoung went to before being assigned to ateez were sponsored by them. he met a lot of his stateside friends there, even if they were literally being taught how to fuck efficiently, learned hybrid anatomy and how to disengage fights between alphas. he still talks to yeri almost daily, who went to the company sm and lives in atlanta now.

soon enough, changbin steps into wooyoung’s messy room through his full length mirror that leans against the wall. “you owe me big time for this one, fool. did you know it’s midnight in seoul?!” he scolds.

wooyoung smiles and throws the covers back, then rolls out of bed. “yeah, yeah. how to i use it?”

changbin unclasps a silver bracelet with a crystal charm that swirls red and black. “he’s a feisty one, but minho gave you control of him using that old t-shirt you gave me back in college-”

“you still have that?” wooyoung screeches, and changbin resists the urge to cover his ears.

“yeah, dumbass. anyways, even if you take the bracelet off or lose it or the little demon runs away with it, it has to obey your commands. minho summoned one with a few extra powers, and i approved it because i know you like surprises.” changbin rants while putting the bracelet on wooyoung’s tiny wrist. “and i can’t believe you sleep in a hoodie and shorts, it’s so hot under the blanket!”

wooyoung smirks as changbin finishes attaching the bracelet. “yeah, and you sleep in felix’s t-shirts, so we’re even.”

just as innocent as he was back in elementary school, changbin’s ears go bright red and he stutters out a retort. “s-shut up.”

wooyoung spares him this time, a change from his normal relentless bullying of his best friend, instead, he’s fascinated by the red and black colors moving like plumes of smoke inside the clear crystal.

changbin taps the mirror, checking to see if the portal is still stable. “well, i don’t want to be here when you open that thing, so just say “come out” when you want to...let the incubus out.” with that comment, changbin steps back through the mirror, heading back to his dorm in seoul.

wooyoung taps the crystal with a fingertip and notices how the tiny, misty curls spread out when he taps on the surface. “hm.”

wooyoung sits at the edge of the bed, mind whirring with possibilities.  _ special powers? what was that all about? _

he guesses there’s only one way to find out. 

wooyoung outstretches his arm and looks away, dangling the silver bracelet from his pointer finger. “uh, come out?”

nothing happens, and wooyoung peers at the little crystal.

“uh, please?” wooyoung asks.

there’s a flash of light, bright enough that wooyoung blocks it out with his free hand. when it goes away and he dares to look, there’s a black haired man sitting on his floor. the man stretches out his arms above his head and yawns. only when he looks up, and wooyoung sees that there’s no whites in his black eyes, is when he remembers he summoned a demon.

_ demon. in his room. that he summoned. _

wooyoung yelps and scrabbles backwards, panting hard. the demon stands up and looks around before speaking to him. “hi!” wooyoung screams again, suddenly deciding that this was a very bad idea. “oh, i’m sorry, let me fix my eyes really quickly.” the incubus taps his temple twice, and his eyes turn a normal brown color. for a guy that came from hell, wooyoung thinks that his citrus scent is nice. 

“gosh, i’m sorry, i totally forgot my manners.” wooyoung gapes while the demon bows a whole 90 degrees to him. “i’m san, from the choi line in the second circle of hell! i’m happy that you summoned me, it’s been twenty years already.” the incubus named san sighs the last part.

“i-i’m wooyoung.” he feels very small and self conscious, remembering that he’s wearing only one of seonghwa’s hoodies and a very short, very tight pair of black spandex shorts.

“wooyoung~” san rolls the name around in his mouth. “you’re such a pretty little thing, love.”

wooyoung isn’t used to getting compliments outside of his pack, so he blushes and hides his face in sweater paws. “th-thanks.”

san cocks his head. “usually this is that part where we have sex, but you look kind of nervous, wooyoungie.” wooyoung just stares at him. “are you a virgin? is my appearance too outdated? i can change dislike it so.”

wooyoung’s clearly lost his mind if  _ that _ is the impression he’s giving off. “no! i’m not...and no, you look fine.” ‘fine’ is a grave understatement, at least to anyone with a functional pair of eyes. he’s a comfortable height and is more on the athletic side, taller than wooyoung but under six feet. his hair is wavy and messy, and he’s wearing a black button up with thin white stripes with the top two buttons undone. the shirt is tucked into a viciously tight pair of black jeans, and there’s silver necklaces around his neck along with two piercings in each ear. san has catlike eyes, dark eyebrows, high collarbones and petal pink lips, and he looks unlike anyone wooyoung had ever seen.

for a demon that feeds on sexual desire, he certainly nailed the sex appeal part.

san’s brow creases, and he sniffs the air. wooyoung tenses. “a wolf hybrid?” he nods in response, and san reveals deep dimples as he smiles excitedly. “ah, i’ve never had a hybrid master, much less an omega! this is going to be so exciting.”

wooyoung feels slightly embarrassed and very dumb at the moment, and he tense up again when san crawls onto the bed. he’s on his hands and knees, and wooyoung’s pulse speeds up in the same way that it does when he gets pulled into a bedroom by one of his pack members. “hi darling, wanna have some fun?” wooyoung can feel the waves of desire rolling off of the incubus, unsure if his sex drive is being boosted by san simply being in the same room. 

wooyoung bites his bottom lip. “u-uh one question? my friend who brought you over here, uh, in a bracelet said you have ‘a few extra powers’, what does that mean?”

san’s energy changes, and he waves his hand in dismissal. “i don’t use those very often, and they have like a four hour cooldown. it’s just temporary secondary gender switching and a few other things like edging. all of us incubi can vanish clothes, though!”

wooyoung’s mouth drops open, and his lips suddenly feel very chapped. “y-you can what?”   
  


“you know, alphas to betas, omegas to betas and my personal favorite, alphas to omegas! can’t do omegas to alphas or beta stuff yet, not sure why, and it wears off in 24 hours.”

wooyoung’s mouth goes completely dry and his jaw is on the floor.  _ instant, temporary changes to secondary gender? _ he really got lucky with this one.

_ wooyoung and his poor, dirty mind imagines the faces yeosang would make when he’s fucked out as an omega, slick leaking out of his ass on every thrust. he imagines the noises hongjoong would make when his back is nice and arched and he’s already cummed on the bed twice but he’s still being drilled until his mind is putty. _

he whimpers out loud, and san moves towards wooyoung’s trembling body. “a-ah, please, i need it.” slick is starting to drip out of his ass from the arousal. wooyoung’s heart pounds away in his chest, and every reliable instinct other than his sex drive is telling him to run from san’s presence. 

the incubus smirks, picking up on the change in mood. wooyoung spreads his legs as soon as he gets close enough, and san leans over him. his eyes are notably darker, and the silver chains hanging in wooyoung’s face has him biting back another whimper. “you want me?”

“y-yes, please, i-AH!” wooyoung moans as san grinds down on his semi-hard cock, and he arches his back off of the bed in an attempt to get more friction. 

“okay love, be patient with me.” san leans down to kiss him, and wooyoung kisses back, rutting against the tight black jeans. even though he’s a literal demon from the second circle of hell (i mean, he said it himself), san is different from wooyoung’s pack members in the sense that he makes wooyoung feel like more than a fucktoy. 

wooyoung supposes that the way his pack members treat him is partially his fault for not laying down the law when he first arrived six months ago, but fucking one of the alphas is more clothes come off, maybe ten seconds of kissing, then getting railed until he passes out. seonghwa and yeosang are the only two that do aftercare, as they both lean towards the domestic side in everyday work but are the first to fuck him senseless when they get back from missions. 

meanwhile, choi san hasn’t even touched his clothes, except to lift up the hoodie a little bit so he can get access to wooyoung’s hips and abdomen. he’s going slow, and letting wooyoung choose the pace. wooyoung flips them over, so now he’s straddling san and laying flush to his chest. the heat where they touch almost fools him into thinking he’s a human or a hybrid; but wooyoung remembers, again, that he’s making out with a literal sex demon that he summoned.

wooyoung pauses, thinking about what his pack members would say. would they shame him for fucking another... _ thing  _ while they were off on a mission. san grips his chin, an almost predatory look in his eye, and wooyoung gets carried away in the wave of desire.

wooyoung sits up and gets rid of the hoodie, slim chest on full display. san grips his hips, testing out how the smaller man would fit on his lap when he rode him. wooyoung rocks back, rubbing his ass of san’s cock with an innocent sliver of a smile on his face. 

he gets a light growl out of the incubus, which is surprising to wooyoung because he would have have expected a little more restraint from someone who was raised for sex. “you’re a tease.”

“i know.” slick is probably leaking through the thin fabric of his shorts by now and dampening san’s jeans, but he couldn’t care less.

“move, baby,” san uses a commanding voice and the omega in wooyoung makes him change positions immediately. before he knows it, he’s arching his back, ass in the air, and licking at san’s cock. where his clothes went is the absolute last thing on his mind, and wooyoung wants to be fucked senseless. san grips wooyoung’s hair and pulls his mouth down, lips in a tight ring on his cock. wooyoung moans when he thrusts upwards, hitting him in the back of the throat. “still a tease?”

wooyoung chooses not to answer, instead bobbing up and down his cock. he really shouldn’t be getting more pleasure from giving rather than receiving, but slick is gushing down his legs. he’s moaning around the length of it, and san’s hands are forcing him harder and faster. tears prick at his eyes, the good kind, and he takes it, enjoying the feeling of being an instrument of pleasure.

san pulls him off with a pop of wooyoung’s lips, who is flushed and horny and seems ready to pounce of his cock any second. san snaps his fingers lightly, and wooyoung’s tight shorts are on the floor with san’s clothes. more slick drips out of his asshole at the feeling of being exposed, and wooyoung whimpers, but he stays still, ready to obey san. “good omega,” san pats his head, looking at his poor master with half lidded eyes. he pulls wooyoung onto him, showing no strain at all, and his slick runs all over san’s dick. he bites back a moan.

wooyoung is already half gone, brain fuzzy with hormones and heat pooling in his stomach at the prospect of being fucked. his small and relatively useless dick is smearing precum on the demon’s stomach, and his eyes are already rolling at the sensation of san’s cock rubbing on his entrance. “ah-please, i n-need your cock.”

“so needy. it’s surprising that you’re such a tease, wooyoungie.” san’s hands settle at his hips again, as it seems to be his favorite spot. “it’s like you’re in heat or on something.”

wooyoung arches his back even more at the comment, mind instantly playing with the idea. he’s insatiable during his heats, and even with five alphas he wants  _ more and more. _ seonghwa does most of the work during the six day event, since as the oldest, his stamina is unmatched compared to the rest of them. he hits it from the back more often than not, gripping wooyoung’s hair as he brokenly screams for hours.

wooyoung, caught up in his own fantasy, doesn’t even notice that san is guiding his cock into him until wooyoung slips backwards and feels the whole thing inside him. he moans loudly, more out of sheer pleasure than surprise, and his little composure begins to drift away as san starts to rock into him. “f-fuck, yes, yes, yes,” he manages to moan out in between thrusts, and he falls onto san’s chest for support. he’s sobbing of happiness, feeling like he did drugs or had some type of aphrodisiac given to him. 

san’s big hands keep him pinned down, and his hips snap in and out of wooyoung. he’s getting a real kick out of this, the omega’s instincts keeping his walls wrapped tightly around his cock. the lewd noises simply drive him to go faster and faster as the tiny omega babbles away on his chest. “a-ah! mo-more, please more!” wooyoung is barely tethered to reality, san’s hips nailing his prostate on every thrust. he feels like a rag doll in the best way possible, subject to every want and will of whoever is buried inside him. san nips his neck, near his scent gland, and wooyoung holds onto the incubus for all that he’s worth.

\---

san’s name is on his lips for hours; as when they finish, it’s mid-afternoon. wooyoung is exhausted, but san must have known how to do aftercare since he runs him a warm bath, complete with bubbles, and lowers him in. he cleans the dried sweat, juices and cum off wooyoung gently.

wooyoung drifts off in the bath but still remains conscious enough to feel san’s hands on his body. he almost asks for round two, but decides against it. the marks and scent left on him by the incubus would last at least until his pack members return from their two week mission. san dries him and puts him in an tee he found in the closet. wooyoung feels the covers pulled over him, and san leaves the room. or at least he assumes so, since he can’t smell or feel his presence nearby for the moment.

wooyoung is lulled into the soft embrace of sleep.

\---

wooyoung wakes to the smell of food.

“ah, wake up sleepyhead.” san is poking one of his cheeks with a finger. wooyoung swats it away and yawns. 

“wh-” wooyoung sits up suddenly and stares at the black haired man.  _ oh, christ. _ the events of the past twenty-four hours come flooding back, and his defensiveness quickly melts away into a soft smile. “san.”

“uh, i haven’t cooked in years so i messed up a lot but i finally did it and i thought you would want breakfast.”

“thank you!” wooyoung picks up the cup of orange juice and sips from it. “so what are you, my personal servant?” he jokes.

“kind of, i’m around until you banish me.” san leans on the edge of the bed. “i can’t really ignore your commands because that’s how it works, but yeah.”

wooyoung sets the glass down and opens his arms. “i want cuddles.”

san rolls over him, then settles in the empty space on wooyoung’s right side. “i don’t really know what that is.”

“it’s like kissing without the sex.”

“oh, so making out?” 

“no,” wooyoung sighs and racks his brain for a better explanation, “like, hugging. and a little kissing but without sex”

san’s brown eyes light up. “ah~!” wooyoung rolls over and buries his face in his chest, deciding to ignore his imminent problems. for someone who didn’t understand the concept of cuddling just minutes before, san proves to be an expert. his embrace is soft but firm, and before he knows it wooyoung is crying.

the arms around his neck loosen. “ah, wooyoung, what’s happening?”

wooyoung sniffles. “you hug like my mom.” san giggles at him, and he flicks him on the cheek. “stop that!”

the fact that wooyoung is cuddling and messing around with a literal demon who he met 24 hours ago by itself is strange, but wooyoung had left his shame in high school and he could really use a shoulder to cry on. 

“a-and my pack members are going to back this week.” wooyoung cries a little harder, as his problems kept seeping into his thoughts especially when he tried to ignore them.

san tilts his head in that cat-like way and wears the confused face he does when he doesn’t understand something. “your pack members?”

“i have hybrid blood, and you know about secondary genders and stuff, so i live with five other alphas.”

san doesn’t physically look shocked, but his tone carries a hint of concern. “one omega and five alphas? that sounds like a recipe for disaster, if you ask me.”

wooyoung sighs. san is idly patting his head and running his hands through wooyoung’s black hair, which he didn’t exactly tell him to do but he’s glad that he figured it out. “yeah, it’s hard managing them all.”  _ it’s why i actually summoned you, _ he thinks, but keeps the words unsaid between them. “anyways my bigger problem is that t-they’re going to smell you all over the house and g-gut you alive.”

“they can’t, i can only die in hell.”

“good to know, but that type of showdown is going to be messy and will probably mess up the house.” wooyoung sniffles once more and finishes crying, emptiness filling the void where his anxieties had been.   
  


“maybe,” san says, not quite focusing on wooyoung, “you should stand up for yourself.”

“what?” wooyoung looks up at him through his lashes.

san smiles down at him, a cheshire grin. “i have an idea.” 

  
  



End file.
